L A S O P O R P
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: [For AsuCaga Valentine's Day Parade 2013] Remember the Bloody Valentine's War? Saddening, isn't it? Cagalli, for the first time and the last time decided to.../ RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!/ Post-GSD./ AsuCaga Forever!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Fukuda and affiliations.

Standard warning for rated-T fics is applied.

Enjoy the story!

POST-GSD, un-betaed, might be OOC, typos, bad grammar.

000

[For AsuCaga Valentine's Day Parade]

** L-A-S-O-P-O-R-P**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Athrun stood and walked to Cagalli who stood not too far from him. Slowly, he took her hand in his and walked up together hand in hand to his previous spot. When they were right in front of a pair of memorials, they stopped. He let go of her hand. The two of them stood side by side doing nothing for some time before he broke the silence that surrounding them.

"Father, Mother, this is Cagalli Yula Athha," he turned his head at Cagalli who was standing beside him, "Cagalli, as you have known, this is my father, Patrick Zala and this is my mother, Lenore Zala."

Cagalli bowed and put a bucket of flowers in front of each memorial.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Zala. I'm Cagalli."

Athrun built two memorials for his parents who had passed away during the war in the area of Zala Residence. For the first time, she visited his parents. It was the remembrance day of the bloody day … another valentine's day.

She arrived on Plants early and asked Athrun to let her visit the memorials before going to their destination; the commemoration for all victims of Bloody Valentine's War. She was going to come in the commemoration to represent ORB alongside the other states' representatives on the evening.

"She is the one I told you," he smiled warmly towards the memorials, "I think the two of you would be close if you were still here," he added especially towards his mother.

Cagalli patted his back lightly.

He smiled at her, "Cagalli, do you want to talk with them?"

Cagalli nodded, "If you don't mind."

"No. I don't mind. I'll wait over there," he walked to a corner and stood there to wait for her.

After she was sure that Athrun was not able to hear her, she bent her legs and stared to the memorials; imagined as if there were Athrun's father who scrutinized her with strict face and Athrun's mother who smiled warmly to her.

"Mr Zala, I believe we have met once before. It was unfortunately during the war. It was such awful situation at that time when you…," she hesitated, "I had no chance to introduce myself."

She then turned to the memorial of Athrun's mother, "Mrs Zala, I have always wondered about you; the woman whom Athrun loves much. When I'm finally able to meet you now, I have so many things to say. Do you know? You have a strong son … he is a gentle man. We met several years back. It was funny; despite of the real situation at that time. I say funny because at that time, he thought that I were a boy," she chuckled as she remembered the time they met on an unoccupied islet.

She glanced at Athrun for a moment and sighed, "Well, it's not his fault. Really. I was more like a boy than a girl," she shook her head, "Ah, have I told you that it was war during that time? Mr Zala, do you remember the first time Athrun was sent to the Earth? It was then that I met him for the first time. We both landed on an unoccupied islet. Since I saw him coming out from ZAFT's carrier, I tried some times to … uh … kill him."

She took a deep breath, "Coordinators and Naturals were enemies to each other. I was young and lacked for experience that I hated Coordinators. Well, has Athrun told you that I'm a Natural? Mr Zala might already know since my father is Uzumi Nara Athha; although he is actually my foster father. I'm still a Natural, really. There's a long story about that," she smiled before her face saddened, "Coordinators … Naturals … both hated each other that the smallest thing might create chaos. Coordinators hated Naturals. Naturals hated Coordinators."

She paused, "However … my feelings toward someone have nothing to do with them being Coordinator or Natural. Athrun being a Coordinator. Me being a Natural. I really love Athrun, although we have different genes. I really do from the deepest of my heart. I'm not sure if he still loves me. I was sure in the past. But now…. However, I still want to..."

_Tap … tap … tap…._

Athrun suddenly stood beside her and grabbed her hand hard so that she had to stand, "Are Naturals really that stupid?"

"Huh?" she was dumbfounded at his question.

"Unbelievable."

He pulled her at him and directly kissed her; definitely caught her off guard.

"Wha- what are you doing?" she stumbled some steps backwards; red covered her cheeks.

"Cagalli. Don't ever doubt what I feel about you. I really love you. I love you for the longest time," he blushed a bit as he confessed.

Cagalli gaped as her cheeks turned red, "You do?"

"I do."

She blushed redder and impressed by his words. The two of them stood in front of the memorials while staring at each other's eyes deeply for some time until she suddenly smiled and knelt down.

"Athrun … would you marry me?" she asked while looking at him expectantly.

Athrun widened his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I thought all Coordinators are smart. I don't expect to find an exception here," she sighed.

The blue haired coordinator walked closer and lifted her from her pose, "Don't tell me it's what I'm thinking about."

"Yes, it's," she grinned, "I'm proposing to you, Athrun."

Athrun shook his head, "It should be me. You are embarrassing me in front of my parents."

Cagalli turned to the memorials, "Mr Zala, Mrs Zala, I once accepted your son's proposal. Nevertheless, I was going to marry another person without talked it out with him. Now, I want to correct that. Please, forgive my foolishness and let me marry him," she paused and turned to him, "Let me propose to you for the first time and the last time."

Athrun chuckled before hugging her. There was a smile on his face, "You don't need to propose anymore. Aren't we already engaged since the first time I put that ring on your finger? I don't remember breaking it down."

000

Athrun and Cagalli walked to the car slowly side by side. It was about the time she needed to prepare her attire for attending the commemoration.

"Hey, Athrun, I wonder … why did you guess that I have doubt?" she stopped walking.

He also stopped walking. Turning his head, he smiled at her and walked away, "Don't ever underestimate the hearing range of Coordinators, Cagalli."

Cagalli was deep in thought before catching up to him, "You heard all of that?"

He didn't answer and kept walking until he reached their car.

_**Flashback.**_

"_Athrun!"_

_Athrun was surprised to see Cagalli coming to where he was. He thought that he had shaken her off._

"_C-Cagalli?"_

_She cried, "No... You!" _

_More tears came out as she shouted through the intercom, "Don't you escape! To live is to fight!"_

_He was taken aback._

_**End of Flashback.**_

He opened the door of the driver and waited for Cagalli to catch up with him. When she reached the car, he presented another smile for her, "Because you were there, I'm able to live on. I'm pretty lucky to have met you, Cagalli."

He went inside the car and closed the door; leaving Cagalli outside. She wondered what he meant by that, but couldn't think of any answer.

When Athrun started the car, she opened the door of the passenger and closed the door with the sound of _bam_.

The car went out from the yard of Zala Residence unhurriedly.

"Athrun, a smile suits best on your face."

000

END

000

Another fic's finished. Happy Valentine's Day!

I tried to make them in their original character. Perhaps, I didn't do well on it. I'm really sorry if I ruin their character!

The title is odd, isn't it? However, I'm stuck with it. Because the proposal is by a woman to a man, then the 'PROPOSAL' is written as LASOPORP (just think of it as the reversal of 'proposal'). The idea of woman's proposal might be weird in your opinion. In my own opinion, it's weird, too, although not that weird since it's one of the culture of matriarchy system. I'm confusing, rite? Sorry! XD

So, mind to give me comments?


End file.
